


Homesick

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Other, briefly mentions lucisev, literally like in one sentence tho so, pretty much the boys cry bc they miss ylisse and sev yells at them, set after fates i guess, since it pretty much says they go back to ylisse eventually (or try to at least?), so this is like... a little moment from them traveling back home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they really miss home. Severa just wishes Inigo and Owain wouldn't be such big crybabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> my mom signed me up for a flash fanfiction writing workshop at our public library so i figured i might as well post (the first draft of) my first fanfic for it  
> edit: we reviewed our fics and edited them and shit so i updated it with my revisions

"Are you really trying to start a fire in the dark, Owain? You realize you're a mage, right? Don't you have a Fire tome?"

Severa frowned at the sheepish laugh Owain gave in response.

"You don't have it, do you?" Inigo asked, standing beside Severa. Owain swore loudly as a log fell from the pile he held onto his foot. 

"It's not my fault!" He responded, sounding very much like a small child. "I figured others would need it more, so I only brought Wind tomes!" 

Owain's voice seemed even louder in the dark woods.

"You're hopeless," Severa sighed. 

Finally, Owain must've done something right, because their campsite was suddenly illuminated by a small flame.

"Took you long enough!" Severa said with a dissatisfied scowl.

"Now, now, don't be too harsh on him, Sev." Inigo chuckled, kneeling by the fire.

There was silence for a moment. Inigo broke it. He'd never been very good with silence.

"We're almost home," Inigo murmured.

"Yeah," Severa said softly, not taking her eyes off the fire.

Owain didn't respond.

"It's been a while," Inigo continued.

Owain really was being remarkably quiet. Severa looked up at him, just a little bit worried about her friend's unusual silence. Uh oh. Was he crying?

"N-no tears, Owain!" Inigo sounded frantic. "You'll make me cry, too!"

Ugh. Now Inigo was tearing up.

"Stop it!" Severa snapped, glaring at the boys.

"I miss my mom!" Owain wailed.

Inigo nodded quickly.

"I miss my family!" He covered his face with his hands as he sobbed.

"You're both big babies! Stop crying. Honestly! you two are older than me," Severa exclaimed.

Owain shook his head.

"It's been more than a year since we were home, Sev! We know you miss your family too! And I know for a fact you miss my cousin, you told me so yourself the other night," he said through his tears.

Severa huffed, pointedly ignoring Owain as she looked away. 

"I miss dancing with my mom," Inigo blurted out, voice trembling. "And singing with her, and taking care of animals with my dad..."

"I miss having practice spars with my dad!" Owain put in. "And cooking with Mother, and fighting alongside everyone... I miss home!"

"Stop crying!" Severa demanded.

Inigo sniffed, giving Severa a teary look she could only describe as 'pathetic puppy eyes.'

Owain stopped bawling as well and she sighed, relieved.

"You can cry your hearts out tomorrow, when we're home with our families again, but for now... Go to bed. And remember to put the fire out."

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasnt too shitty lmao  
> comments and kudos are life for starving attention-seeking losers like yours truly


End file.
